crimsoncorefandomcom-20200214-history
Hikane
Hikane is an Ayakashi that is the Demon Guardian of Kyame Fujihara. Since Hikane cannot fully appear human, she is not seen around except in Kyame's presence invisibly. Appearance Hikane takes the appearance of an 18-year-old female with a slightly wild dark green hair and crimson eyes, two, thin distinctive lines running down her eyes. The most notable feature about Hikane is her scythe blade wings, her being unable to conceal them and therefore hides herself from the human eye when in Kyame's presence. She also has this problem with her long black tail with a five-pointed star end. Progress has been made for her to conceal them though. Hikane wears a fitting black dress-shirt with the red tomoe ying-yang symbol as a design, a wide white belt around her waist, black tight pants and red boots. Black chains are wrapped arounf her right arm while she sports a red-cuffed detachable black sleeve on her left arm. Hikane also wears black wristbands and a spiked collar. Personality Hikane was introduced as a cool, calm and passive demon, very loyal and obedient to Kyame Fujihara. Her apathetic attitude made a few of the main characters question her strength, but immediately thought twice considering her Catalyst. Hiakane is quite self-confident in her abilities, but not coneited. She doesn't usually mind fighting ot sparring with people, opening her free time to train Kazuya, Rayne, Aaron, and Nero. She even shares a bit of the teasing factor with Kyame, taunting her opponents in battle. Hikane is shown to be open-minded on certain subjects, such as when discussing Chaos Rose and __'s modes of action. Hikane seems to be the most immune to Kyame's scariness, barely affected and just waves it off as another order. History Powers/Abilties 'Abilities ' Hikane is an Ayakashi, having powerful and even dangerous abilities than a normal demon. She preferably fights in her Human Form than her Transformation, __, though the reason is unknown. She has been a Demon Guardian for 7 years, having much experience in her field and is a Rank A. Before, she was a Rank B Ayakashi, like Dahlia. Hikane for some reason is unable to conceal her tail and scythe wings, becoming invisible to hide herself from human eye in Kyame's presence. Hellfire: Hikane uses furious green flames outlined and streamed in black that is capable of searing one's soul if she desires it; also considered to be the strongest kind of fire in the Demon Dimesion. She is also capable of using a toned version of her Hellfire, usually letting it off as flamethrower-like attacks or to augment her physical abilities. Combat: Hikane has claws and proficient hand-to-hand combat abilties, making her able to deal a variety of physical attacks when voluntarily not using her Hellfire. Her scythe wings are capable of slicing a wind pressure strong enough to raze through landscapes and go as far as 50 km. Augmentation: Hikane is able to cloak her claws and scythe wings with her Hellfire, sharply raising her physical attack power and make searing and powerful damage. Resistance: Hikane has a complete resistance to any kind of fire, being completely unaffected and unscathed by Kagotsuchi's Eruption Fire. She can also stop strong blows and take powerful techniques before retaliating with even stronger attacks. Invisibility: Hikane is able to make herself invisible, using this ability most of the time to conceal herself from humans. It is unknown if she uses this in battle. 'Techniques' *Whirlflare *Hellblaze *Flamethrower *Kouen *Devil's Flame Shower *Benitsubasa *Flaming Bane *Wings of Wicked Flames *Inferno Circle *Devil's Blade Dance *Meteor Rain *Lucifer's Fire Category:Demon Category:Demon Guardian Category:Characters